Owned by Hiten
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: When Olivia's dad owes Hiten money Hiten takes her in exchanges for not killing her family. She thought her life was going to be hell but it turns out better then she thought, making new friends, losing old ones and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

please review so i know what you think :) x

* * *

><p>"Can I help you" said a women as she looked at the two men that where stood outside her front door. The both men had long black hair to their waists in braids and tan skin. The taller by three inches had scarlet eyes and pointy ear that showed he was a demon. He wore jeans with a black top with black timberlands. The other had cobalt eyes that held an evil happiness. He wore the same as the other but he wore a white top and looked more laid back.<p>

"Is John there" said the demon as he narrowed his eyes at the human women in front of him. The women had brown hair in a pony and brown eyes that held a slight hint of fear in them.

"He's not" she said and went to shut the door. The human one put his foot in the way and her eyes widened as he pushed it open.

"Well then where going to have to come in then" he said and they both walked into the three bedroom house.

"Yes" said John as he drove his black navigator with his daughter in the passenger side.

"Hello John" came a male voice. That wasn't his wife. He watched as his daughter gave him a scared look and he gave her a small smile.

"Where is my wife" he replied and he heard the male chuckle.

"Don't worry your wife is safe, for know that is. You see John your behind on paying me back and I want my money or my friend Bankotsu is going to have a lot of fun with your wife" the male said and John growled. His daughter gasped and looked to her farther.

"How much" he said simply.

"Ten grand and you have an hour to get it" the male replied and John glared at the car in front of him.

"How am I going to get that in an hour" he growled not looking at his daughter.

"Fine Bankotsu" he said and they heard Renna scream.

"Leave my mum alone you bastard" the daughter screamed and everything went silent. The daughter bit her lip and listened.

"How old are you" asked the male and John's eyes widened.

"Stay away from her" he snapped and they heard the male growl.

"Bankotsu" they heard.

"Ill do it" she said and John looked at her.

"No, I will get you your money just leave my family alone" said John who was thinking of ways he could get the money.

"Sorry but I have made up my mind, six thousand and your daughter. You have an hour or I kill your wife and other two daughters" the male said and then hung up.

* * *

><p>My dad pulled up to the house and we sat there in silence. I had to do this so he won't hurt my family. "You don't have to do this Olivia" he said as he turned to me. I smiled and shook my head. He frowned and we got out the car. We walked to the door and walked into the living room.<p>

There sat on the couch on either side of my mother were two men. They where younger then I had expected, about eighteen nineteen. One of them was a demon with a very powerful aura; he must be the one who was on the phone. Both men where staring at me.

"Olivia go to your room" said my dad and I nodded. I walked out the room and ran to my room. I sat on my bed and listened to see if I could hear something. I must have fallen asleep as I was woken up by someone pulling me up by my hair. My eyes shot open to see cobalt blue eyes.

"Hi there" said the male who must be Bankotsu. He let me go and stood back. He looked me up and down and smirked. "Well where going to have quite a lot of fun aren't we"

My eyes widened and I went to run for my door but he grabbed my hair and pulled me back to my bed. "Naughty girl, Hiten doesn't like it when you're naughty so when you're with him do as you're told" he said as he straddled my hips and pulled his top over his head. "Now are we a virgin or not"

I glared at him and he laughed. He leaned down to press his lips to mine but I head butted him. I then lifted my knee up and pushed him off me. I ran to the door as he sunk to the floor. I screamed as I hit someone's chest. The one called Hiten stood in front of me glaring at me.

"You okay" he said looking at me but addressing Bankotsu who had just got up. Why couldn't I move, was it out of fear.

"Am fine, fucking bitch" Bankotsu growled and Hiten narrowed his eyes at me. I whimpered and took a step back. What was with me, I wasn't normally like this but his aura was doing something to me.

"You have five minutes to pack the things you want and if you're not ready by then I will take you as you are" he said and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Hurry it"

I whimpered and nodded. I went over to my wardrobe and started pulling out my clothes. After I had put them in a bag I put all my underwear in it and some personal things. I jumped when a hand was on my arm. "Come on bitch" said Bankotsu as he pushed me out the room. I walked down the stairs where my mum and dad where standing.

I hugged them and smiled. "I will be fine, look after Kelly and Kira" I said and my mother nodded. Bankotsu pulled me out the door and I yelped. He then shoved me in the back of a black Lamborghini. If this was any other time I would have drooled over the car. I pulled my knees up to my chest and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Ow. I looked up at the sky and Bankotsu as he stood over me. I blinked and relised I had fell out of the car. He pulled me up and I leaned on him. I felt dizzy and couldn't walk straight. "Shit, I think I gave her a concussion" said Bankotsu and I groaned.<p>

"Give her here" said Hiten and I was suddenly picked up. My eyes shot open and I struggled to get out of his arm. "Stop it"

I whimpered and did what he said. I watched as we walked up a staircase and into a room. Hiten dropped me on the bed and threw my bag to the side. He sat behind me and I tensed as I felt his hands go under my top. He unclipped my bra and threw it to the side. I whimpered and heard him growl.

"Shut up am not even touching you" he growled and I bit my lip to shut up. He got up and went to the door. He looked at me over his shoulder "Get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow"

With that he shut the door and left me alone. I got up and looked around the room. I had a king sized bed, a chest of draws, a desk with a mirror and a door that led to a big bathroom that had both a bath and shower. I went to my bag and put all my things away. I pulled out a tank top and some bottoms and got changed. I then got into the bed and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

please review so i know what you think :) x

* * *

><p>"Wake up" said Bankotsu and I sat up. I looked to him and he rolled his eyes. "Come on I don't have all day, if you want to eat get your ass down stairs"<p>

With that he walked out and let me to get ready. I put on black jeans with a black tank top and black converse. I also wore light make up and went down the stairs. I walked to the kitchen door and stopped. Hiten was in there and no one was guarding the front door. I jumped when the door opened and Hiten narrowed his eyes at me. He dragged me to the table and pushed me into the seat.

"Why so shy" taunted Bankotsu and I glared at him. I wasn't one bit scared of him; it was Hiten that scared the shit out of me. He laughed and went back to food. I looked at the food in front of me and scrunched my nose.

"Are you trying to drug me" I asked and they both looked at me. I could smell that there was something in my food and I wasn't going to sit hear and take it. They had already took my family from me and know there trying to drug me.

"What the fuck are you going on about" said Hiten and I looked at him. I sank back feeling the anger radiating off him. He grabbed my hair and I let out a yelp "Answer me bitch"

"I can smell it" I whimpered and watched as his brows furrowed. He then lent to my food and pulled back. He looked at me and let me go. Bankotsu looked at Hiten.

"Is there" he asked and Hiten nodded. He picked up the plate and disappeared into a door that must have been the kitchen. I jumped as I heard a cry of pain and something getting thrown at the wall.

"How could you smell it?" asked Hiten as he came back in the room. I looked at the floor and heard him growl "Don't make me repeat my self"

"Am a half demon" I replied letting a frown settle on my lips. I whimpered when I was pulled up by my hair.

"You're lying" he said and he threw me against the wall. I yelp and shrank back. "Don't fucking lie to me"

"Am not lying" I shouted and gasped. He glared at me and pulled me up by my hair again. I gasped as hand rapped around my neck. My eyes widened and I tried to claw at his hands. That's when my instincts took over. My eyes where red and my nails grew to claws and my fangs became longer. He then let me go and I gasped in as much air as I could.

"How is that possible, her parents are both human" said Bankotsu. I glared at him and leaned back on the wall.

"John isn't my real farther" I said glaring at the floor.

"Get up and follow me" said Hiten. I got up and followed him to what must have been his office. "Sit"

I sat down and felt dizzy under his intense gaze. "How old are you?" he asked. I looked up and then back down at my lap.

"Seventeen" I replied.

"Why so timid when you're with me but not Bankotsu" he said and I frowned.

"I don't know, I think it's your aura. Bankotsu doesn't scare me" I said and heard him chuckle.

"Bankotsu doesn't scare you but I do" he laughed and I frowned. "I don't know what to do with you"

I looked up at him and saw he was looking me up and down. "I don't know if I should keep you or give you to Bankotsu" he said and I frowned "Come here"

I bit my lip and walked over to him. I tensed when he pulled me onto his lap. "Are you a virgin" he asked and I scoffed. I watched as his brows rose.

"Bankotsu asked me the same thing" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Well"

"No am not a virgin" I replied blushing.

"Am gonna keep you for myself" he stated and I blushed even redder. I tensed when I felt his hand go under my top. "For someone who is not a virgin you sure act like one"

* * *

><p>"Get up"<p>

"To early" I moaned and shot up as a hand hit my ass. I jumped up and glared at Bankotsu who stood their with a smirk on his face.

"Well that got you up" he said laughing. I growled and tackled him to the floor. "Hey"

"I hate you" I growled and got up. He laughed and got up winking at me.

"Love you to but anyway Hiten told me to get you up since he found out your still in school" he said and I looked at him.

"What has that got anything to with it" I said tilting my head to the side. Bankotsu shrugged and walked out the door.

"Ask him"

* * *

><p>"Come in"<p>

I walked into Hiten's office and he looked up as I came in. I walked over and sat down. "Yes" he said.

"Bankotsu said you told him to get me up a six because you found out am still in school but why" I asked and he raised his brows.

"Your still in school so your going wherever you like it or not" he said going back to his paperwork.

"Wait your letting me go to school" I asked and he sighed and set the papers down again.

"Yes I am and don't be getting any thoughts, I will be dropping you off and picking you up each day" he replied and I nodded "Now if you don't mind I have work to do, go bother Bankotsu"

I nodded and went to walk out the room "Hey aren't we forgetting something" he said and I walked over to him. I pressed my lips to his and he rapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back and he tapped my ass as I went for the door. I have only been here three days. Hiten wasn't as evil as he makes out and either is Bankotsu.

I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. I laughed and kicked Bankotsu who fell off the couch. The glared at me and got up. "What was that for you bitch" he growled and I giggled.

"You fell asleep" I said and he glared and walked out the room. Hiten said that I was now his so I had to do everything he says and if I do I will be rewarded. He also said I can do anything in the house but I have to ask permission if I want to leave the house. At least he hasn't forced himself on me.

* * *

><p>"Love the uniform" laughed Bankotsu and I glared at him. Hiten had made me go and get ready for him to take me to school and Bankotsu found my uniform funny.<p>

"It's the same uniform nearly every sixth form wears" I said and he laughed even more. I growled and tackled him again. Bankotsu pinned me to the floor.

"Give" he laughed and I growled and flipped us "Fuck"

"Give it a rest you two" came Hiten's voice from the top of the stairs and I jumped up. Bankotsu got up and stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same and then turned to Hiten "Bankotsu stop being so childish, Olivia come"

I walked to Hiten and laughed at Bankotsu who was glaring at me but pouting at the same time. Hiten rolled his eyes and we got into the car. "What is with you?" asked Hiten as we pulled out of the drive way.

"This is one of my favorite cars ever" I said and he laughed.

"You are such a weird girl" he replied and I nodded. I looked out the window and watched as the trees went by.

"Hiten" I said and he grunted to show he was listing. "Can I go to my friends tonight?"

"I don't know" he said and I turned to him.

"I promise to be good" I said and pouted giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes "That doesn't work on me" he said and I sighed. "Fine"

I smiled and kissed his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Tia: here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>Everyone looked up as a black Lamborghini pulled into the schools car park. "Yo who do think owns that" asked a girl. Kouga looked up and nudged Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up and Kikyo raised a brow at their behaviour.<p>

"That's Hiten's car" said Kouga and Kikyo's brows furrowed. What would the powerful demon being doing here.

"I hope its some fit new guy" said the same girl from before. Olivia chewed on her lip as she saw everyone looking at the car. No one would know it was her until she got out thanks to the tinted windows.

Hiten raised a brow at her. "What's wrong" he asked and she looked at him smiling.

"Nothing" she replied and went to get out of the car but he grabbed her. She turned to him and rolled her eyes. She then lent over and pressed her lips to his. When she got out everyone's eyes widened and the girl snarled her. Kikyo cased a worried look to the two demons next to her. She didn't know Olivia closely but the girl was too nice and pure to be with someone like Hiten.

Olivia went to walk into the school but the girl stepped in front of her. Olivia looked up at Scarlet and Scarlet glared at her. "Look at you, you little whore. Who you fucking in that car then bitch" she said in her face.

Suddenly Olivia was pushed behind someone and Hiten got in the girls face. "You listen here right now you fucking little slut, I here you say anything to my girl again I will rip your throat out. You got that" he snarled and she backed off cowering from the anger and power radiating off of Hiten. She nodded franticly and ran into the school. Hiten turned to Olivia and smiled softly at her. "You okay"

Olivia looked up, "Am fine" she said and he nodded. He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"I'll be back later, she gives you any trouble you tell me okay" he replied and Olivia nodded as he walked to the car. She watched as he drove away and walked into the school.

* * *

><p>"Hello Olivia" came a soft voice and I looked up. There stood Kikyo. I smiled and she smiled back. I didn't really know her but I knew she was a very kind person and a powerful miko.<p>

"Hello Kikyo, how are you today" I asked and she sat down next to me. I sighed as her aura felt so soothing and calm.

"I am fine thank you" she replied and threw a glare at a demon across the room. "Am sorry about him, I don't want him to scare you off"

"It's fine" I said and she nodded. She then took my hand and led me over to the two demons she is always with. They both looked at me as we walked over.

"Olivia this is Kouga and Inuyasha" said Kikyo and I nodded. Kouga held his hand out with a smile and I took it. He then let go and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Olivia would you like to come to dinner with us" asked Kikyo and I smiled. I didn't really get on with anyone in this school and this was the first time I was asked to lunch with people. I nodded and she smiled.

The bell then rang and we made our way to our common room. Me and Kikyo got our food and sat down at a round table. "I see a lot in you. I see a lot of sadness but also joy and your one of the purest people I have ever met. What are you doing with Hiten?" I looked away and down at my food.

"It's nothing, I have had a lot sadness in my life but everyone has and I can't be so pure because I don't think anyone is as pure as you" I said smiling up at her and seeing if she will take the bait to change the subject.

"Whenever you want to talk I will be there for you, no matter what. You can always count on me" replied Kikyo and I nodded. She was so kind and really ment everything she had said.

"Olivia are you doing anything tonight" asked Kouga as he sat down next to me.

"I don't know" I said with a small smile. I couldn't just say I wouldn't know until I asked Hiten because then they would know that something was wrong then.

"It's just where having a movie night at my house and if your not doing anything you could come" he replied taking out a piece of paper and gave it to me. "That's my number, if you can come just ring and I will tell you where to go"

"Thank you Kouga"

* * *

><p>Olivia walked out of the school and made her way towards Hiten's car. "Olivia" called Kouga and she turned to him. "Hey I hope you can make it tonight"<p>

Hiten watched as she talked with him and saw the looks Kouga kept giving Olivia. Hiten growled and gritted his teeth. Olivia waved to Kouga and got into the car. Her smile faulted once she saw the look on Hiten's face. "I don't want you speaking to him again" said Hiten and she looked at him confused.

"Why not, we where only talking" she replied and he growled. She froze as he turned to her with his eyes a blazing red.

"I don't fucking care if you where just talking, don't go near him again. If I find you have there will be hell and don't answer me back" he snarled and she looked away with tears in her eyes. She blinked them back not wanting to show weakness and anger him more. He didn't like it when she cried. The first time she had ever had a good time in school and made friends he made it so she couldn't again because Kikyo hung around with Kouga and she wasn't aloud near Kouga.

The rest of the car ride was silent and when they got back to the house she went to her room. Bankotsu raised his brows at Hiten as he sat down next to him. "What's wrong with her" he questioned handing Hiten a beer.

"She's all prissy because I told her to stay the fuck away from Kouga" he replied and Bankotsu nodded. He then laughed and shook his head. Hiten raised a brow at his friend and Bankotsu stopped laughing.

"I just can't believe Kouga the leader of his gang is in school, its pathetic" he laughed and Hiten shrugged.

"I don't care what the wolf does as long as he stays away from Olivia" Hiten replied and took a swig of his drink.

* * *

><p>"Still not talking to me" Hiten asked as they got into his car. Olivia had ignored him all night and wouldn't come down for dinner. She ate before they left but had still yet to say one word to him. She looked out of her window "I take that as a no" he muttered and pulled out of the long drive way. "Bankotsu will be picking you up today as I have things I need to do" she just nodded and he rolled his eyes.<p>

When they got to the school she went to get out but Hiten took a hold of her arm. "Don't forget to stay away" he said and pressed his lips to hers. She then got out of the car and made her way for the school. Hiten got out of the car and lent on it as he saw Kouga. Kouga went to say something to Olivia but Kikyo stopped him and Olivia walked passed. Kouga and Inuyasha looked confused but then followed Kikyo's gaze. Hiten gave Kouga a look and got in his car and drove off.

Kouga frowned and went to find Olivia. Kikyo took a hold of his arm and shook her head. "You will just make it worse" she said and he shook his head.

"I don't care, I want to know what he's said to her" he growled and she let him go. They followed him as he walked into the classroom they all shared and walked over to her. She looked up startled and tried to find a way out. "What did he say to you?"

"Please Kouga I can't" she said looking around seeing if anyone else was watching them. Anyone could be a spy for Hiten and she didn't want to get on his bad side.

"No I want to know what he has said to you that you won't come talk to us" he replied and she glared at him.

"Leave me alone Kouga before I get in to more shit then I already am" she growled and tried to walk past him but he took a hold of her arm. "Look am not allowed to talk to you"

"Hiten. You're just going to listen to him, he isn't the boss of you Olivia" said Kouga getting quite angry that Hiten thought he could control something so sweet and pure. "Why do what he tells you to do"

"Because if I don't I don't know what he will do, I don't want to anger him" she said and walked out the class.


	4. Chapter 4

Tia: here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>"Olivia please wait" called Kouga at the end of the day. She tried to ignore him but he took a hold of her hand and turned her around. Her eyes widened and she tried to turn but he wouldn't let go. "Please"<p>

"Kouga I can't, am not allowed please let me go" she said and he sighed. He let her go and she walked to the car and got in. Bankotsu shot her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't Hiten say to stay away from him" questioned Bankotsu and she shot him a look.

"I told him to leave me alone and that was it" she snapped and turned to the window. Bankotsu smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Am still going to have to tell him" he replied and she froze. She glared at him and turned back to the window dreading what Hiten will do once he found out. When they got to the house she went up to his office. She was going to tell him before Bankotsu could so Bankotsu wouldn't twist it against her. She knocked but their was no answer. She frowned and went down stairs.

"Where's Hiten?" she asked and Bankotsu looked at her from the couch.

"Out and won't be back till late" he said and she nodded. She then turned and went to her room. She got changed and lied down on her bed. She knew Bankotsu would get to Hiten before she did and Hiten would be mad. She just hoped she could calm him down before he could lash out.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke with a start when she was pulled up by her hair. Her blurry blue eyes met blazing red and then she realised what was happening. "What the fuck did I tell you" yelled Hiten and backhanded her.<p>

She hit the wall and slid down it. "I-it wasn't my fault" she stammered as he grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She let out a whimper "He tried to talk to me but I told he to go away" she cried and he let her go. She rapped her arms around her knees and cried.

Hiten stormed out the room and walked into Bankotsu's. "Why didn't you tell me she tried to tell him to fuck off" he snarled and Bankotsu looked at his friend shocked.

"I was going to but you stormed off before I could say anything" he replied and Hiten nodded. Bankotsu knew not to get Hiten mad; even if they were friends Hiten would hit him if he had too.

"You'll be picking her up tomorrow as well" he said and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up to bright green eyes. She blinked and jumped up. "Oh am sorry for scaring you" said a female voice and Olivia took in the female standing next to her bed. She had brown hair that hung to her mid-back and bright green eyes. "Am Nikita a friend of Hiten's, he told me to come wake you up" Olivia nodded and grabbed her stuff. After she was ready she walked with Nikita to the dinning room. Nikita was telling her stories and Olivia listened carefully.<p>

Hiten and Bankotsu looked up as the two girls sat down and carried on with their conversation. Hiten kept throwing Olivia looks as he ate and she looked up and met his gaze. She blushed and looked back to Nikita. Nikita rolled her eyes and went back to telling another story. When it was time for her to go to school Nikita said she would take her. Before Hiten could object she had already pulled Olivia out of the room and they climbed into Hiten's car. When they got to the school they said their goodbyes and Olivia walked into school.

Kouga looked at her as she walked into the room and stormed over to her. He grabbed her chin and brushed her hair out of her face. She pulled her face out of his hand and turned away. "He hit you" Kouga said and tried to get her to look at him again.

"Kouga go away" she growled and he shook his head. He laughed and she glared at him.

"What are you doing with him, he hit you" he growled now angry.

Olivia stood up and shoved him back a bit. "It has nothing to do with you" she snarled and the teacher looked up at the two.

"Kouga, Olivia thank you for interrupting me and for that I want you two to stay behind ten minutes after school" said the teacher and Olivia growled and sat down. Kouga went back to his seat and Kikyo hit him on the head.

* * *

><p>"Care to tell me what that was about this morning" asked the teacher as Kouga and Olivia stood in front of her. Neither of them said anything and she sighed. "Olivia where did you get that"<p>

"The metal gate by mine hit me in the face" she said automatically and the teacher's brows furrowed. She knew there was more to it and she would talk to the year head.

"Okay you two can go but I want to see you tomorrow Olivia" the teacher replied and she nodded. They walked out the class and Kouga put his hand out to stop her from moving.

"Kouga move" growled Olivia and he shook his head.

"Olivia Hiten is a bastard, he hit you so you know that" said Kouga making her look at him "Get out of it while you still can"

"I can't" she replied and he pushed her against the wall. He pressed his lips to her and her eyes widened. Bankotsu stood their shocked at what he was witnessing. Kouga pulled away and went to kiss her again but she moved out the way. She turned and froze seeing Bankotsu.

"I can explain!"

"Olivia get in the car" he said not taking his eyes off Kouga. She nodded and walked to Bankotsu's dark blue Lamborghini. Bankotsu glared at Kouga and Kouga glared back at him.

"Stay away from her if you know what's good for you wolf" Bankotsu growled and turned.

"If you tell him you know he will take it out on her, I kissed her" he replied and Bankotsu looked at him over his shoulder.

"You know I have to tell him, you would want your guys to tell you" he said and stormed off to the car. He pulled out and they drove in silence. Bankotsu looked to her to see her crying. "I have to"

"I know" she sniffled and looked out the window. She knew Hiten was going to flip out and it wasn't even her fault. She got out and walked into the house and froze as Hiten stood their. She turned and went to her room as Bankotsu walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Hiten and Bankotsu looked away. Hiten narrowed his eyes and growled. "Bankotsu"

"I caught her and Kouga kissing" he said and Hiten went for the stairs "Hiten wait"

Hiten looked at him over his shoulder. "It wasn't her fault, Kouga kissed her"

Hiten turned his head and went up the stairs. He walked into her room and she looked up at him. "Want to tell me what happened" he said calmly and she frowned.

"Kouga kissed me" she stated and watched Hiten nod. He walked over to her and lowered down to her. She looked up to him to see he was still calm. Wasn't he going to hit her?

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Bankotsu explained it was Kouga's fault" said Hiten and he pressed his lips to hers. She rapped her arms around his neck and he made it deeper. He pulled away and pulled her up. "Come on, let's get something to eat"


	5. Chapter 5

Tia: here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>Bankotsu opened the front door and glared at Kouga. "You are one stupid fuck" he snarled and Kouga growled while pushing past him.<p>

"Am here on business actually" he growled and Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He then turned and Kouga followed him to Hiten's office. Bankotsu left him and Kouga walked in. Hiten looked up and stood up as Kouga walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing here" he snarled and Kouga glared at him and sat down. Hiten sat down and grunted to show he was listing.

"I found some of your guys on my turf, tell them to keep out because they do it again they will die" Kouga growled and Hiten sat back.

"Fine" he replied and gave Kouga a look. "That it"

"How much" Kouga said and Hiten laughed. He then grew serious and glared at Kouga.

"She belongs to me so stay the fuck away. I find out you kiss her again and then you won't have any turf because you will be six feet under ground" snarled Hiten as he stood up and so did Kouga. "Now get the fuck out"

Kouga spun around and slammed the door after him. Hiten pushed everything off his desk in a rage and sat down with his face in his hands. "What" he snapped as he heard the door open.

"Are you okay" asked Olivia's soft voice and he looked up. She gave him a worried look and he sighed.

"Am fine" he replied and she walked over to him. He moaned when he felt her hands rub his shoulders. When she was finished he pulled her into his lap with her legs at his sides. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back. He bit her lip with his fang and she moaned. Taking advantage Hiten slid his tongue into her mouth and she moaned again. His hands fell to her waist and she grinded on him. He moaned in her mouth and she grinded against him again.

He pushed her up and onto the desk as he pulled her tank top over her head. He then trailed wet kisses down her neck as his hands went around her back and unclipped her bra. He then closed his mouth over her nipple and began to relentlessly suck on it. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Hiten then slipped her pants and panties off her legs and pressed two fingers into her. She moaned into his mouth as he started pumping in and out of her. He added another and she groaned. He then pulled them out and licked his fingers clean.

He quickly undid his pants and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed himself inside of her. She bit down on the nape of his neck to keep from moaning and he grunted as he rammed himself in and out of her. She grabbed his shoulders and moaned as she met him thrust for thrust. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed into her harder and she let out a scream of passion and pain. "HITEN" she screamed as he pounded into her body. Her back arched and her toes curled in pleasure.

"Who do you belong to" he grunted.

"You" she replied and moaned while throwing her head back again and arcing her back.

"Who's the only one that can have your body?"

"You"

Olivia moaned as she came and Hiten grunted as he followed. After regaining his breath Hiten pulled out of her and licked her clean. He fixed his pants and gave her his shirt. Olivia put it on and he lifted her up. He walked out of his office and into his room and placed her on his bed. He watched as she curled under the cover like a kitten and fell asleep. Hiten took his pants off and got in next to her. The mess in his office could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up in Hiten's bed with him asleep next to her. This was the first time she had ever been in his room or had slept with him. She smiled and moved some of his hair out of his face. He looked so young and innocent like that but she knew he was not what he looked. She watched as his lips curved into a smile and she smiled. What was he dreaming off or who? She blushed as she watched him hoping he was thinking of her. She gasped and her fingers went to her lips as he sighed her name.<p>

She giggled and bit her lip when he stirred. She watched as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey" he said as he sat up and yawned. She blushed and looked away remembering what had just happened. He turned to her and she looked up to him "What you blushing for"

"What where you dreaming off" she asked and let out a giggle as his cheeks took on a pink hue. He shook his head and got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Olivia not letting this go walked in after him and threw her arms around his neck. "You said my name"

"I don't know what your talking about" he said and she gave him a look. She then pouted and fluttered her eyes at him. He turned to head so he wouldn't have to watch her. "Olivia will you just go and get ready"

She sighed and gave him a small kiss. She then went into her room and got a shower. She changed into her uniform and went into Hiten's office. He looked up as she came in and stood up. They walked down to the dinning room and both Bankotsu and Nikita looked up as they came in. "What's with you two" asked Bankotsu and Nikita gave him a look.

"Are you really telling me you did not hear them last night" she asked and his brows furrowed. Olivia went bright red and Hiten shot a glare at Nikita. Bankotsu then realised what she was getting at and looked from Olivia to Hiten. He then shook his head and continued eating.

"Next time stay away from my office or room then" said Hiten and she gave him a look that said everything. He rolled his eyes and they ate there meal. Hiten looked at Olivia who had been silent since they came down and she had a slight frown on her lips. "What's wrong?"

She looked up and blushed. "Nothing" she said and went back to her food. He narrowed his eyes. Something was bothering her and she wouldn't tell him what. She bit her lip nervously and looked up at him. "Hiten could I stay off today"

Everyone stopped what they where doing and he looked at her. "No" he said and went back to his food. She frowned and walked out the room. He pushed back his seat and went after her. "Where are you going?" he asked walking to her. She stood there and pulled on her shirt "I asked you a question"

She sighed and turned to him "My teacher wants to talk to me today" she said and he gave her a look. "It's about the bruise on my cheek" with that he tensed up. That was why she had been quite she had been thinking of what to tell her teacher. "I hate school"

He rapped his arms around her as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Okay but only for today" he said and wiped her tears away. He hated seeing her cry. She smiled and hugged him tight. He chuckled at that and pressed his lips to hers when she pulled back. "Go get changed and be back down in half an hour or I will leave without you"

She nodded and he tapped her as she walked to the stairs. She blushed and ran to her room to get changed. She put on a black tank top with a black pleated skirt that went just above her knees and wore black long pop soaks and black converse. She let her hair down and put on light make up.


	6. Chapter 6

Tia: here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>"You can get what ever you want" said Hiten as they stood in the middle of Liverpool one. Olivia smiled and bit her lip. She had never had a lot of money to spend on just clothes.<p>

"Really" she asked and he nodded. She smiled and grabbed his hand as she ran into the first shop. In all she bought a few pairs of jeans, tops of different kinds, skirts, dresses and different types of shoes. By the time she was finished Hiten had nearly twenty bags. "Finished"

Hiten rolled his eyes and pulled her into Victoria secret. He chuckled as he watched her blush and he picked out some things that he liked. He paid for them and they walked back to the car. She stood their as he put most of the bags in the car but kept one out. He then took her had and they walked.

Olivia raised a brow when then walked into a hairdressers. "My treat" he whispered in her ear and she blushed. He had already bought her a lot of things. He then walked to a girl who had short black hair in a bob and pink like red eyes.

"Hiten" the girl said and smiled at him. She the turned to Olivia and smiled to her. "What can I do for you today?"

"Am going to leave her in your hands" said Hiten as he gave the girl a look and she laughed. She led Olivia to a chair and sat her down. Olivia watched as Hiten whispered something in the girl's ear and she nodded. He the walked out and Olivia looked at the girl "My name is Yura and I will take great care of you"

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled as she messed around with her knew iphone. Hiten had given her it when they had got back to the car. It already had his, Bankotsu's and Nikita's numbers already in it. She looked out her window and relised they where near her best friend's house. They where sisters so they lived together. "Hiten could we stop off at my friends" she asked and turned to him<p>

"What's in it for me" he asked with a smirk and she giggled knowing what he meant. She bit her lip and twirled her platinum blond hair around her finger. She then smirked and turned to him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I will put on some of my new underwear and give you a lap dance" she said innocently and he laughed. How could someone so innocent be so naughty at the same time? He looked at her as she smirked.

"Fine" he said and she looked out the mirror as they heard police sirens. Hiten growled and glared out the windows. He knew the police and they knew him. They knew not to mess with him. He pulled over and took out a roll of money "Olivia hold that"

She took the money and put it in her pocket as they watched the two male police come to the car. Olivia looked out the window and laughed as she saw her friend's with the lads looking at the car. They wouldn't know she was in it because of the tinted windows. Hiten put down his window and glared at the two cops, one of them he knew.

"Sorry about this Hiten, he's a rooky" he said and Hiten nodded. He smirked at the younger cop as he knew the cop wouldn't find anything on him. The young cop frowned and slightly narrowed his eyes at Hiten.

"Could I see your licence" he asked and Hiten gave him it. Hiten watched him with his cocky smirk not faltering. This started to piss the cop off. "Could you step out of the car?" Hiten did as he said and growled when he cop pushed him against the car and started searching him. Finding nothing on him the cop growled slightly. "Could you step out of the car to miss?"

Hiten laughed slightly and walked around the car. He opened the door and Olivia swung her legs out. Everyone watched as the black gladiator heels appeared and then Hiten held out his hand. She took it and got out of the car. She wore a black tank top that fit her figure with a black waist coat over it. She wore black skinny jeans that moulded against her long legs. She had long platinum blond hair that went just past her shoulders. She threw the cop a look and walked over to her friend's who didn't relise it was her.

"Hi guy's" she said and they gave her looks. Olivia laughed and her cobalt blue eyes sparkled with laughter. Ally gasped as she relised who it was.

"Olivia" she said and Olivia nodded. The rest of them then realised it was her and the lads looked her up and down. Hiten saw this and walked over to her and rapped his arms around her. She turned her head and relised the cops had gone. "Olivia who's he"

"Ally, Laura this is Hiten" Olivia replied and Hiten nuzzled her neck. She let out a soft giggle and Hiten threw the lads a look telling them that she was his. Olivia saw this and laughed while turning her head so she could kiss him. "Hiten these are my two best friends Ally and Laura"

"It's nice to meet you" he said and gave them a smile. He then pulled out his phone as it stared ringing. He walked back over to the car as he answered it. Ally then pulled Olivia to her as she watched Hiten.

"When did this happen" she asked and she checked out Hiten. Olivia saw this and laughed at her friend.

"A few day's ago" she replied and smiled as he came back over to them. She took out the money and held it out in two fingers and Hiten took it from her. He kissed her neck and mumbled thanks.

"We have to go home but the girls can come if they want to" he said and Olivia looked to her friend's. Ally and Laura looked at each other and then back to her.

"I will but Laura's got work" said Ally and she nodded. They then went to the car and got in.

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is big" said Ally looking at Hiten's small mansion. I laughed and grabbed my bags. Hiten glared at me and I gave him a smirk. We walked into the house and I led Ally to my room where we went through all my things. Nikita came half way through and sat with us.<p>

"Oh Olivia" teased Nikita as she held up some of my new underwear. I blushed and she laughed.

"Wait your sleeping with him, haven't you only been with him a few days" said Ally giving her a look and Nikita narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't like the look the girl was giving Olivia. She thought of the younger half demon as a sister, there was something she didn't like about Ally.

"Well this is Hiten where talking about, who wouldn't want to fuck him" said Nikita giving Olivia a wink. Olivia laughed and Ally just smiled.

"I wouldn't and nice Olivia" came Bankotsu's voice and they all turned to him. He looked Olivia up and down and then did the same for Ally. He smirked and gave her a wink. "Am Bankotsu and you are"

"Ally" she replied with a blush. He smiled and nodded.

"Hiten said to get dressed up, where going to a club. Your coming aren't you Ally" he said and she nodded. Nikita rolled her eyes and got up.

"Well tell Hiten I will skip this and get out so I can dress these girls" she said and pushed him out the room. She then closed the door and turned to the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Tia: here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled as she looked around. She hadn't been in a club before because she was too young but because Hiten knew the owner she got in. She smiled and dragged him to the floor. She started dancing to the music and leaned into him when he put his hands on her hips. She smiled and moved her hips on him. She dropped to the floor and brushed her body against his making him growl. She turned around and grinded on him and he grinded back.<p>

When the song was finished he pulled her to there privet booth. She sat on his lap with her leg on each side of him. She scanned the dance floor and saw Bankotsu and Ally dancing like they just had. "You're really teasing me" purred Hiten in her ear and she moaned as he slipped two fingers inside her core. She rocked her hips and moaned as he bit her earlobe. She grinded again as she slipped her hands down his pants and he hissed while throwing his head back. Having enough of the teasing he pulled her up and made his way to the toilets.

When the last girl walked out they slipped in and he locked the door. He pushed her into a cubicle and pushed her against the wall. He pulled down her panties and picked her up. He dropped his pants and pressed into her. She threw her head back and moaned in pain and pleasure. She rapped her legs around him and met him thrust for thrust. He grunted and pressed his lips to hers. He went deeper and she moaned when he grinded against her sweet spot. He could feel her tighten against him and knew her end was coming so he picked up the pace.

They swallowed each others names as they came. She panted as he pulled out and fixed his pants. He then licked her clean and put her panties back on her. They walked out the toilets and back over to the booth to find Bankotsu and Ally doing shots. Olivia sat down and took one. They all looked at her and she gave them a cheeky look. Hiten shrugged and they all took a shot.

* * *

><p>Hiten picked up Olivia as they walked up the stairs. When they got to his room they didn't take any time getting down to business. Olivia pulled off his shirt as he pulled down her zipper. She slid the dress off and laid down on the bed and spread her legs invitingly. Hiten licked his lips and got rid of his pants as he joined her on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiten woke up in the morning and turned to Olivia. He smiled and moved some hair out of her face. He put his hand on her head and found it to be hot. 'Must have a fever'. He frowned and his eyes widened when he saw a bite on her shoulder. He moved the cover to check for anymore and gasped. She had a bite on the top of her left breast, the left side of her stomach and her right thigh. She also had black bruises all along her neck and bruises the shape of his hands on her wrists and hips. What had he done to her? He pulled the cover back over her and got ready.<p>

He walked down the stairs and found Bankotsu and Ally cuddled up on his couch. They looked at him and then Nikita came in. "Where's Olivia, doesn't she have school?" asked Bankotsu.

"She's got a fever so she won't be going today. Bankotsu come on we have things to do. Nikita Olivia is sleeping but I want you to check up on her every hour or so and make sure she drinks a lot of water and give her some soup to eat. If she gets worse I want you to ring me even if she has just got a tiny bit hotter, phone me" he said and she nodded showing she got everything he said. He and Bankotsu then got into his car and he looked at Bankotsu "So you fuck her last night"

"Ye, too easy. Fucking bad whore, don't know how someone like her is friends with Olivia" he smirked and Hiten laughed. He could tell the girl was a whore just looking at her. He didn't really like the looks she gave his Olivia; he would keep his eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Nikita shot up as she heard Olivia start screaming. She looked too Ally and they both ran for her room. Nikita went to her and put a hand to her head. She pulled it right back as it burned her. Olivia was still screaming and was shacking with pain. Nikita pulled out her phone and dialled Hiten's number.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiten and Bankotsu walked down Sesshomaru's stairs and Hiten glared as he saw Kouga. Kouga glared back and Hiten went to walk past but a soft hand caught his arm. He looked up to see Kikyo's worried gaze. "Is Olivia okay, she hasn't been in school" she asked worriedly and he knew she was really worried about her. Before he could answer his phone went off. He held up a finger to tell her one minute and opened it "Nikita what's wrong"<p>

"Hiten you need to get home its Olivia she's screaming in pain and saying she's on fire. I don't know what to do, she's in pain" cried Nikita and his eyes widened. He had never heard her like that and his Olivia was in bad pain.

"Ill be right there" he said and hung up the phone. He spun around and ran for his car. They all followed him and Bankotsu tried to calm him down. "Its Olivia" he explained and Bankotsu nodded.

"Am coming with you" said Kikyo and they looked at her. "She is my friend and I care for her"

When they got there they ran straight to her room and he nearly cried just looking at her. She was crying her eyes out asking to put out the fire. He kicked his shoes off and sat behind her pulling her to him. "Shhh am here now, Suikotsu will be here soon to help you and he's a doctor" he said and watched as Kikyo took a hold of her hand. She used her spiritual powers to numb the pain. Hiten gave her a grateful smile and she nodded.

He looked up as Bankotsu came in with Suikotsu and Suikotsu asked everyone but Hiten to leave. When Kikyo let go the pain came back and she started crying and screaming again. It broke his heart to see her like this. He watched Suikotsu as he looked over her. "Hiten where did she get these bites" he asked and Hiten tensed looking at him.

"I bit her" he said looking away ashamed he had done something so horrible to her. Suikotsu looked at the bites and looked to Hiten again and Hiten knew the bites where the reason she was like this. It was all his fault that she was in so much pain.

"Hiten your venom is what's doing this to her, is she by any chance a half-demon" he asked and Hiten nodded not being able to speak. "I see. Hiten you need to listen close to this okay" he said watching Hiten nod. "Your venom is killing her human cells and replacing them with demon one's. This is rare and the people who had tried it have never survived. I don't know if she will make it"

Hiten frowned and let the tears roll down his cheeks. He had killed her; he had killed her by biting her. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw her hair grow. They both watched as her eyes flew open and changed from cobalt blue to crimson and back. She screamed as her ears stretched and pointed like a demons and her skin took on a tan. Her fangs grew and so did her claws. She the stopped screaming and fell into a nice sleep. They both put their hands on her face and felt her tempter drop to normal.

"She survived" said Hiten shocked and then smiled. She was alive; he hadn't killed her after all. Suikotsu smiled and left them to it. He walked out the room and told the others what had happened and that she was okay. Hiten lied down next to her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hiten woke up alone and followed her sent to the bathroom. She stood there in front of the mirror naked. He rapped a towel around her and rapped his arms around her. "Am so sorry" he said looking at her threw the mirror. She turned around in his arms and kissed him.<p>

"You don't have to be, I look great. I feel powerful too so I forgive you" she said smiling up at him. She then rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She laughed and slipped out of his arms. She went into her room and got ready. She walked back into Hiten's room and jumped on his back. "Take me down you"

He rolled his eyes at her childlike behaviour and smiled. She nuzzled his neck planting small kisses there as he walked down the stairs. "Olivia" said the girls and Hiten put her down as they ran to her. They then threw there arms around her neck and she giggled.

"People am fine" she said and Nikita laughed. They let her go and Hiten rapped his arms around her. Everyone was looking at Olivia.

"This is going to take getting used to" said Bankotsu and Olivia laughed.

"Well can I eat now, am hungry" she said and Hiten pulled her into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia: Okay heres the next chapter sorry it's so late my computers broke xx

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>"Hiten am fine can you stop fussing over me like am a baby" hissed Olivia. It had been two days and Hiten was still fussing over her. She knew he felt bad for what had happened but it was getting on her nerves.<p>

"Am just making sure your okay" he said and she smiled. She rapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. He went to deepen it when a loud knock was heard from the front door. Hiten pulled away and glared at the door. He walked to it and opened it to find six police on his door step. "What the hell"

"Hiten Raigekijin we are arresting you for the kidnapping of Olivia Lason, you have the right to remain silent" said the police women as three police men arrested him.

"Excuse me what the fuck do you think your doing?" hissed Olivia glaring at them and the women walked to her.

"Who are you?" she asked and Olivia looked her up and down.

"Am Olivia Lason, the person who has supposedly been kidnapped" she hissed and the women's eyes widened.

"Olivia you need to come with us and give in a statement" she replied and Olivia growled. Nikita and Bankotsu stood next to her.

"I don't think she has to do anything she doesn't want" hissed Bankotsu. Olivia glared at the women again and turned to Bankotsu.

"There trying to say he's kidnapped me" she said and he raised a brow. "I want to go so I can tell them that he hasn't done anything"

"Okay" said Bankotsu and he walked outside with her.

* * *

><p>"Olivia we need you to tell us everything Hiten has done to you. Your father called us and told us about Hiten holding you against your will. We can put him away but we need your statement" said the police women and Olivia laughed.<p>

"I can leave when I want, I go to school. You have nothing on him so you have to let him go" she said and the women sighed.

"I know you think he care for you but he doesn't, your teacher told us about the bruise you showed up to school with. If you tell us everything he did to you then we can make sure he will never lay a hand on you again Olivia" she replied and Olivia growled making her shrink back.

"My mate cares for me a lot actually and you can go fuck your self if you think I will put him away for nothing. Now am threw talking with you, let my mate go" said Olivia and the women looked to her partner.

"Your mated to Hiten?" she asked and Olivia narrowed her eyes.

"Not yet but soon, though it has nothing to do with you" she replied and the women sighed.

"Thank you for your time Miss Lason" she said and Olivia walked out to the entrance. She stopped and smiled when she saw her mother and father.

"Olivia" said her mother and Olivia went to her. They hugged and Olivia pulled away. "Why do you look like this"

"It's a long story" she replied and looked to her dad who looked angry.

"He did this to you didn't he" he hissed and Olivia winced.

"It was an accident" she replied and he grabbed her arms making her look at him shocked.

"An accident is that what you think, you did nothing to deserve the abuse he has put you through" he hissed and Olivia's brows furrowed.

"He hasn't put me through abuse, Hiten has been so nice to me dad. Is that why your trying to put him away?" she asked and her father laughed.

"Nice to you, he's brain washed you and of course am putting that bastard away" he said and she narrowed her eyes.

"He hasn't brain washed me and he won't get put away. They haven't got anything on him!" she said and he dads brows furrowed.

"There is your statement that will be enough"

"What statement dad, I didn't tell them anything. I won't put him away when he hasn't done anything to me!" she growled and Nikita and Bankotsu where next to her suddenly.

"Olivia you need to calm down, your still getting used to your demon" said Nikita and Olivia nodded.

"What do you mean. He fucking kidnapped you and hit you and look at you. He can't get away with that Olivia" hissed her dad and she glared at him.

"I won't put my mate away and that's final" she growled, her eyes blood red. Her demon wanted to hit something. She calmed down when two strong tan arms rapped around her waist.

"Calm down, it's not good for you" said Hiten and she smiled. He smiled back and moved hair out of her face. He then looked at her parents and her dad glared at him. "Hello John, Lara"

"Get your hands off my daughter" her father hissed and Hiten narrowed his eyes.

"I'm trying to calm down my mate before her demon takes control and kills everything. So sorry but no I won't take my hands off her" Hiten hissed and John shook his head. He then looked at Olivia and she sighed.

"Dad please don't" she said and he narrowed his eyes.

"It's us or him Olivia, if you choose him then we never want to see you again" he hissed and Olivia whimpered.

"John no, you can't do that" said Lara

"Choose Olivia, us or him"

"Go with them Olivia" said Hiten and she looked at him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she kissed him. He kissed her back and then let go. "I love you" she said and then ran outside. Her mother following her daughter.

"I hope your happy with tearing her apart, a demon not being able to be with its mate is the worse thing that could happen to a demon" said Hiten and John walked to the door.

"She thinks you're her mate but your not, she will move on and find someone better. If you come near her I will make her tell them everything" he said and then walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

i know its short am sorry

* * *

><p>The door opened and Renna looked at the girl in front of her. "Hello Renna, how is she today?" asked Nikita as Renna moved aside for the young demon.<p>

"The same as yesterday, she only come out of her room for necessities" she replied and Nikita sighed. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Am afraid she is never going to forgive him for keeping her away from him"

"It's going to get worse, it's hard for true mate to be away from each other for so long, it's already been a month without them seeing each other" replied Nikita and Renna looked at the girl.

"I don't know what to do" said Renna and Nikita rapped her arms around the human woman. Nikita's ear twitched and she looked up towards the ceiling. She then looked to the door as Olivia walked into the room looking rough. Her long blond hair was in a messy bun and her normally bright blue eyes looked dark and dull. She had black bags under her eyes where she hadn't been sleeping and she wore a tank top and sweats that where starting too fall off her waist.

"Hey Olivia" said Nikita and Olivia gave her friend a week smile. Nikita hated seeing her like this, it killed her. It killed her even more that Hiten wasn't doing to well either, he was just as bad.

"I can't do this anymore" said Renna as John walked in the door. Olivia looked at him then went to walk out. "Olivia stay right there, John this is it I have had it. Look at her, she is a wreck and I can't take it anymore"

"She is not being with him Renna, I will not allow it" he said and Renna glared at her husband.

"Well I will not allow my daughter to kill herself like this, look at her" Renna hissed and they glared at each other. "Olivia go pack your things"

"If she leaves I want nothing to do with her" John hissed.

"Fine then it your own fault for cutting her out of your life because I will not, I will keep seeing her and so will the kids and there is nothing you can do about it" said Renna and she pulled Olivia up the stairs and helped her to pack all of her belongings. When she had everything packed they filed everything into Nikita's car.

"Thank you so much mum, I love you so much" said Olivia and they hugged, tears rolling down there face.

"I love you too Olivia, he better take care of you" she said and Olivia nodded.

"He will I will make sure of that Renna" replied Nikita and they got into the car. Olivia waved as the drove away then smiled at Nikita. She was going to see her mate again and she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu sighed and looked at his friend, he didn't like him this weak. He looked like he was giving up. Hiten had his cheek pressed against the table as he made circles on the table with his fingers. He sighed and then stood up. He paced towards the door and back to the table.<p>

Bankotsu watched him and turned to the door as it opened. He waved to Nikita then his brows furrowed at the bags in her hands. His eyes widened as Olivia walked in behind her. He turned his body towards them and looked at them shocked. Nikita nudged her head to the side and Bankotsu walked to her grabbing Olivia's bag's. He smiled at her and him and Nikita walked up the stairs.

Olivia walked towards the dinning room and watched him standing there with his head in his hands. She walked towards him and rapped her arms around his waist. "You look awful" she said and he sighed.

"I would look better if you where here and now am going crazy" he said and she chuckled. She walked around him and took his head in her hands. She kissed his lips and smiled at him.

"Your not going crazy Hiten" she replied and he laughed.

"Oh really, prove it" he said and she smirked feeling playful for the first time in a month. She kissed him again then nibbled on his ear as she put her hand down his pants and grabbed him. He moaned and she smiled.

"So do you believe me now" she said and pulled back to look at him. He pulled her flush against him and smashed his lips to hers. They kissed passionately and she rapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist, both pulling each other closer. They pulled away and panted.

"It's so good to have you back" he said and she smiled. He palmed her face and frowned. "You look awful Olivia, have you been eating or sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was hardly ever hungry but now you mention it am starving now" she said and he laughed. He kissed her again and nuzzled her neck.

"Am never letting you go again, your stuck with me now" he said and she smiled.

"That I can live with" she said and he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Just letting you all know the squeal to this is up and it is called Hiten's mate!


End file.
